youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse
Jesse was someone of a friend of Tiffany (or the closest she had to one) and boyfriend of Jade Kincaid. He was greatly disliked by Jade's uncle and believed to be responsible for his death until Chucky and Tiffany reveals themselves. In the end, Jade kills Chucky and she and Jesse leave the scene. It is unknown what happened to them afterwards. He and Jade did make an appearance in a Child's Play graphic novel and were said to be divorced. They later reconciled after killing Chucky again. Biography Little of his life is really known about Jesse, it is known that he's a neighbor of Tiffany's at the trailer park. While he is neighborly, Tiffany's been known to try advances on him. Something he tries to politely reject. He may come from a broken home or may have flunked school, as Warren Kincaid has referred to him as trailer park trash. Bride of Chucky Jesse would appear later on, attempting to sneak off to be with his girlfriend Jade. They plot together to use their gay friend David Plummens as Jade's "real" date, so she could see Jesse. David was more than willing to help, but sadly the plan didn't work as Warren sent a lackey to follow them and make them take breathalyzers until Warren could meet them. Forced again by Warren to make her leave, David offers his own advice; to take Jade and leave town and never look back. Tiffany would use her naive neighbor help her dispose the body of her former friend Damien. After getting her trunk into the back of her car, she tried to make a few advances on him. He kindly rejected her, stating he had a girlfriend. She sadly stated "all the good guys are taken?" but does offer him one advice he takes to heart. To treat her right, and let her know he'd do house work for her if she needed it done. After being turned into a doll, Tiffany and Chucky plot to find a way to get an amulet so they can become human again. She calls Jesse and offers him money to personally deliver two dolls (aka her and Chucky) to Hackensack cemetary. Realizing he has an opportunity to run away with Jade, he accepts and quickly sneaks to see Jade. He convinces her to elope with him and she agrees. The two couple would soon get into more trouble than they bargained for. As Chucky and Tiffany would go on a killing spree with anyone that got in the way of this road trip. Beginning with Jade's uncle Warren and his lacky Officer Norton; though the two honestly didn't know of Warren's death or that he was hidden in Jesse's van. Due to the confronations, both teens were seen as suspects by police. And both honestly began to worry that one or the other was the killer. With what felt like they're world falling apart, Jesse stops at a wedding chapel and begs her if she trusts him than they could marry. Although Jade's worried if he's the killer, she still loves him and the two go inside to marry in the chapel. Not knowing Chucky finished off her uncle in the van. During the night, both teens left at different times and called David, both confiding that they believed that they thought the other was the killer. Things would get from bad to worst when they awoke the next morning to find the conartists newly weds were dead. Worrying they'd be blamed since their rooms were connected, the couple attempted to flee. Much to their shock, David found them quickly and convinced them that neither one could be the killer and added the possibility it was Warren since he was missing. Just as the couple begin to see he's right, David would find his own shock. Warren's dead body, he quickly believed either both or one of them was the killer, but both were just as in shock. Afrad David tried getting out of the van and tried calling out for the police. Realizing this was trouble, Tiffany and Chucky revealed themselves to the teens. In further shock, David, unknowingly, backed too far on the road and was killed by a truck. Now being held hostage, they revealed their story to Jesse and Jade as canidates for their new bodies. To get away from the cops, they forced the couple into a stolen RV after Tiffany and Chucky killed the elderly owners. Jesse then got Jade into a plan to turn the two on one another, pointing out each other's flaws. As Tiffany and Chucky argued, Jade kicked Tiffany into the oven and Jesse crashed the RV to protect her from Chucky's shootings. The couples would get separated during the struggle, Jesse got the upper hand of Tiffany's burnt body and used her as a trade. Realizing Jesse was being merifcul to her, Tiffany began to feel regret and was shocked more when she saw Chucky stab Jesse. Another fight would soon ensue between her and Chucky, giving Jesse and Jade time to break free from their ropes. After killing Tiffany, Jade knocked him into his grave and without the ladder he was trapped. Just then Lt. Preston came in to apprehend the couple but then saw Chucky alive. Jade finally killed off Chucky, but now the couple were still left with the carnage the dolls had left. With no real explanation, Jesse and Jade would be blamed. Lt. Preston let the couple leave and stated (before he died) that Jesse and Jade were innocent. Ultimate Fath What became of Jesse and his new wife was never really stated. Nor were they mentioned in Seed of Chucky. Though it was stated they were suppose to be killed off in an earlier script of Seed of Chucky. They did appear in a comic for Child's Play which they were revealed to be divorced. But they reconcile after killing Chucky again, or so it appeared. Notes *Jesse and Jade are the second married couple in the Child's Play series because Joanne and Phil were the first. *Ironically enough, although Jesse had been stabbed in the back. Near the end of the movie, he walks off calmly with Jade. *Jesse's the main third character to not have a last name. The first being Kyle, then Tiffany. Category:Survivor Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters from Bride of Chucky Category:Married Villains Category:Smart Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Married Heroes